


Ниже его губ

by Ypmpkn



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, School, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ypmpkn/pseuds/Ypmpkn
Summary: Саша проснулся с пятном на губах и оно никак не оттиралось. Неужели он встретил своего соулметй и поцеловал его? Но парень ничего не помнит!
Kudos: 1





	Ниже его губ

Саша был среди девушек популярен, а среди парней - свой. Часто гулял с большими компаниями, имел много знакомых, и вообще был горячим парнем нарасхват. 

Атлетическое телосложение, симпатичное лицо, которое только недавно начало приобретать мужественную угловатость, обеспечивали парня чужим вниманием. 

Как популярный классный парень, Саня часто ходил с друзьями по клубам, барам и впискам. Напивался редко и всегда был в состоянии ранним утром добраться до дома самостоятельно. Но этим утром всё было иначе: он проснулся в чужой квартире, да ещё и на полу, да ещё и без рубашки.   
Штаны, слава богу, были на месте, и даже ремень не расстёгнут. Голова жутко болела, и хотелось то ли поесть, то ли, наоборот, проблеваться. Решив, что второе вероятнее, Саня побежал в ванную комнату и, только включив свет, посмотрел на себя в зеркало. 

На щеках были нарисованы сердечки, видимо красной помадой, и она же была размазана по губам. 

«Что вчера было? Спасибо что хоть сердечки, а не члены!» - подумал парень, намыливая лицо. 

Сердечки быстро отмывались под горячей водой, а вот помада с губ никак не стиралась. 

Потихоньку остальные тусовщики начали просыпаться, и в ванну зашёл друг Саши и хозяин квартиры - Лёня. 

\- Саня, ты чего? Нифига, это тебя девки раскрасили, во умора! 

\- Заткнись! Кто это мог быть? Странная какая-то помада, не оттирается.

\- Щас Ленку позову, она что-нибудь придумает, ну или скажет, кто это сделал, - парень приоткрыл дверь ванной комнаты и крикнул, - Лен, подойди сюда!

\- Господи, чего тебе? - Лена была ещё более помятой, чем Саня после пробуждения. Волосы растрёпанны, в уголках глаз немного подтекла косметика. - Ахахах! - Усталость как рукой сняло как только она увидела отражение Саши. - Какая прелесть! 

\- Вообще не смешно! Кто это сделал?

\- Ну, сердечки точно дело рук Катюхи. А вот губы - ахахаха! 

\- А губы? - рявкнул Саша. 

\- А губы - не знаю. Цвет другой. Слишком розовый. 

\- А не оттирается она почему? - Саша демонстративно потёр губы, но пятно даже не размазалось. 

\- Давай мицеляркой попробуем, она всю косметику стирает. 

К счастью, у девушки с собой действительно была косметичка с нужным средством. Но вот толку от него никакого не было. 

\- Странно, я такие маркеры ей оттирала. Всегда помогала. 

\- А знаешь, на что это похоже, на отметку истинного. - Вдруг сказал Лёня. - Помнишь, Лен, я, когда тебя рукой коснулся, похожее пятно было, только оранжевое, а у Сани розовое. 

\- Не может быть. 

Отметка истинного появляется на коже в том месте, где предназначенные друг другу судьбой люди впервые касаются своего соулмейта. Отметины у каждой пары были своего цвета: от чёрных пятен - будто чернильных, до белёсых отметин - как от замазки. Эти метки держались неделю, а потом просто пропадали. Конечно, далеко не всем суждено найти свою пару. Среди окружения Саши истинными были его родители, да Лёня с Леной. Сам Саша не надеялся найти свою пару. Ему всего 18 лет. Зачем думать, с кем ты проведёшь всю свою жизнь. Многие же ещё с малых лет мечтали увидеть заветное пятно на коже. После каждого прикосновения, даже самого незначительного, вроде случайного толчка в метро, осматривали себя. 

Саше было и жалко и смешно следить за такими. А теперь он встретил своего истинного и даже не мог вспомнить этого человека. 

\- Бля, - только и смог выговорить Саня. 

Он пытался вспомнить хоть что-то, но после того, как кто-то предложил смешать несколько алкогольных напитков - полный туман. Даже пол неизвестен. Так хотя бы список претендентов был бы покороче. 

\- Вообще ничего не помнишь? - Лена успокаивающе погладила его по спине.

\- Неа. А ты?

\- Я почти всю ночь с Лёней лежала в другой комнате. Так что свидетелем этого точно не была. Прости. 

\- Да не кисни! - хлопнул Лёня по плечу. - Просто найдём кого-нибудь с такой же отметиной. Она на губах, значит вы целовались, а значит - нам нужен человек с розовым пятном на лице. 

Саша снова провёл пальцами по губам, и в груди загорелась надежда. 

Но внутри дома не нашлось никого с таким пятном, да и расспросы не помогли. Никто не видел, чтобы Саша хоть с кем-то целовался. Проблема заключалась и в том, что нужный человек вполне мог уйти ещё ночью. Хоть все были и знакомы, но не все гости были близки, поэтому весь оставшийся день ушёл на поиски друзей друзей, девушек и парней друзей, знакомых знакомых и друзей знакомых, которые приходили на квартиру. Никто ничего не знал или не хотел говорить. 

После тяжёлой ночи как-то было не до раздумий на эту тему, и Саня спокойно заснул с мыслью, что скоро встретит свою судьбу. А вот в вечер воскресенья уже началась небольшая паника. Уже второй день вели поиски того самого истинного. Список вчерашних гостей уже заканчивался, а новостей никаких не было. 

Начали появляться ужасные мысли. А вдруг он его не найдёт, метка просто пропадёт уже в пятницу, и он больше никогда не сможет встретить истинного, и не сможет построить отношения с кем-то другим. Хоть он не помнил даже лица этого человека, но он помнил дыхание и запах. 

Утро понедельника приятно порадовало. Одна из подружек Ленки написала, что уже под утро видела, как Саня и ещё какой-то парень уходят из гостиной в другую комнату. Через некоторое время Саня вернулся, лёг на пол, пробормотал какую-то чушь, а потом заснул. Как выходил парень девушка уже не помнила, да и лица его тоже. Сказала, что он был высокий и светловолосый. Информация хоть и скудная, но список сужается. Надо было выяснить, что за парень! 

В колледж парень шёл в приподнятом настроении, но отметину замазал тоналкой младшей сестры. Интуиция почему-то подсказывала, что истина где-то рядом и, возможно, даже сейчас ждёт его в колледже. 

\- А чего без боевого раскраса? - Они с Лёней встретились на курилке на большой перемене. Там же стояла ещё парочка парней и девушка с курса постарше. 

\- Я что, должен с пятном на ебальнике ходить? 

Лёня поговорил с той самой подругой Лены, но та ничего больше не вспомнила. 

\- Высокий парень со светлыми волосами. Да под это описание половина нашей шараги подходит! Во что он хотя бы был одет вспомнила бы! 

\- Ну, кстати, вспомнила! Правда, мало чем нам поможет. На нём была черная то ли кофта, то ли толстовка. 

\- Ещё лучше! Список сразу сократился. 

\- Время ещё есть. Найдём мы твою пару! 

\- Извини, - к ним подошла девушка, которая курила с парнями. - Ты мне писала, я подруга Кати. Как раз хотела тебе написать. 

\- О, точно. Ты что-то вспомнила?

\- Нет. Но я подумала, что вы наверное не знали. Со мной где-то в 11 вечера пришёл мой одногруппник. И ушёл он довольно рано. Но он почти не пил, так что возможно видел того, кто вам нужен. 

Одногруппника звали Антон. Саня написал ему в ВК и попросил встретиться после пар. Он отреагировал как-то странно. Сообщение прочитал почти сразу, но ответил только через два часа. 

«привет. я был на вечеринке в субботу и ищу одного человека, поэтому пишу всем кто был тогда в квартире. может ты видел с кем я выходил из гостиной где-то в 3 ночи? если вспомнишь что-нибудь напиши плз»

«Привет. Давай после пар встретимся»

Ну, давай встретимся. Странно, что парень просто не написал, что видел, а предложил встретится. А вдруг Саша наделал что-то ужасное в пьяном угаре, и его позвали, чтобы влепить по морде? Судя по фотке на аватарке, Антон был довольно крепким парнем. Саша тоже был не промах, но по лицу получать не хотелось. 

На встречу всё равно пошёл, но попросил прийти к главному входу. Там и охрана не далеко, если что, остановят драку. Антон долго просил всё же пересечься на курилке. Но туда Саня точно не пойдёт. После обеденного перерыва там никого не бывает, и окна колледжа туда не выходят, вид из соседних домов и со стороны дороги перекрывают густые кроны деревьев и кустарники. Идеальное место, чтобы убить Сашу и остаться незамеченным.   
После занятий парень неторопливо пошёл к главному входу. Антон уже стоял там. Ростом как Саша и почти такой же по комплекции; светлые волосы и чёрное худи. 

«Не может быть,» - на секунду подумал Саня. - «Блин, ну под описание подходит.»

\- Привет. - Саня внимательно оглядел парня, но у него на лице не было розового пятна, и следов косметики тоже. Это не он. 

\- Привет, Саша, да?

\- Да. Привет. Ты хотел поговорить, ты видел того парня?

\- Даже больше чем видел. - Он улыбнулся так, будто вспомнил что-то смешное. - Это твой истинный? 

\- Похоже, что да. Но я совершенно ничего не помню. Даже до сегодняшнего утра не знал, что это был парень. 

\- Тебя расстроило, что это не девушка? - Улыбка пропала с лица Антона. 

\- Не сказал бы. Мне все равно, какого пола человек. Он же моя пара, а значит, природе так нужно. - «Блин, может он гомофоб и сейчас мне врежет, потому что моя пара это парень?»

\- Понятно, - но Антон отступил на шаг, и его лицо снова стало невозмутимым, а губы снова растянулись в улыбке. - Пойдём пройдёмся по аллее. 

\- Ээээ, - протянул Саня, - давай. 

Парень вёл себя странно, но это была последняя надежда. Алея располагалась на следующем перекрёстке. Шли молча. 

\- А какого цвета отметка? 

\- Ээээ, розовая. - «Какой любопытный!»

\- А где она, кстати?

\- Ты будешь ржать, но она на губах. Сначала вообще подумал, что это меня девчонки так раскрасили. 

\- И ты вообще ничего не помнишь? 

\- Если бы помнил, не писал бы всем подряд с расспросами, что было той ночью. 

\- Слушай, не могу дальше молчать. - Антон остановился и положил руку Саше на плечо. - Это я твой истинный. 

Саша на секунду замолчал, но потом начал очень громко смеяться. 

\- Подкаты у тебя так себе. Если ничего не видел, так бы и сказал! Слушай, ты парень, конечно, симпатичный, но я встретил своего истинного, понимаешь. Я теперь не смогу без него. 

\- Но я не вру. 

Саша стал серьёзен. Он бесцеремонно провёл рукой по щеке и губам, а потом с остервенением начал тереть лицо Антона. 

\- Ты чего это?

\- Да что ты врешь! У тебя нет метки на губах. И вообще на лице. 

\- Аааа, так ты подумал, что мы целовались. Поэтому ищешь её на лице. Но она не на лице. 

\- А что я мог ещё поцеловать? - Саша начал рассматривать руки Антона, затем шею, и, наконец, потеряв всякое терпение и стыд, начал поднимать его толстовку и осматривать торс и бёдра. 

\- Да не там она! - Антон начал вырываться из загребущих рук. - Вообще стыда нет? Мы же на улице. 

\- Тогда где?! Покажи!   
\- Идём в уборную. - Антон весь покраснел. С чего это вдруг? И зачем ему в уборную? Видимо от этих размышлений Саня не мог пошевелиться, поэтому Антону пришлось тащить его за руку за собой. И действительно дошёл с ним до уборной. Осмотрелся, проверил все кабинки и закрыл входную дверь. 

\- Только не кричи. Я ничего плохого делать не собираюсь. 

\- А с чего мне кричаааааа! - Антон расстегнул ремень и начал приспускать штаны. 

\- Да не кричи ты! 

\- Ты нахуя штаны снимаешь?!

\- Так и знал, что будешь кричать. Там твоя метка! - Только Антон это выпалил, как снова покраснел. 

\- Чего? Ты врешь! Дай посмотреть! - Саша сам начал тянуть брюки вниз. - О боже. - Из-под трусов уже виднелось розовое пятно на лобке, и оно уходило ниже. - Я тебе что? Этого самого? - Парень просто потерял дар речи и тоже покраснел. 

\- Просто не мог тебе сказать сразу.

\- Но как? Как ты посмел, извращенец?

\- Я вообще-то твой истинный. И сам ты извращенец! Сам ведь предложил и на кровать толкнул! 

\- Господи, какой кошмар! Незнакомого мужика повалить и отсосать ему! - Саша стукнул себя по лбу. - Почему ты не написал мне!?

\- Если честно, стеснялся. 

«Стеснительный наш. Такой шкаф и стесняется, блин. Да ещё и старше меня!»

\- Что вообще тогда произошло? - решил всё-таки спросить Саня. 

\- Всё началось с того странного напитка, что ребята намешали. Я решил поберечь желудок и только попробовал эту дрянь, а вот ты выпил так много, что начал вести себя неадекватно. Лез вечно ко мне. А потом во время игры в правду или действие загадал отсосать у меня. И в комнату меня потащил. И вот там это произошло. - Парень указал на место преступления. 

\- Да застегнись ты уже! Ты тоже хорош! Почему не остановил меня?

\- Я остановил, когда ты его уже облизал! А потом убежал от шока. А на утро пятно увидел. Сначала вообще подумал, что из-за тебя у меня сыпь какая-то!

\- Эй, берега попутал? Ты меня, блять, расцеловать должен за такой сервис!

\- Капец, мой истинный озабоченный придурок. 

\- Я не озабоченный, а ты вообще-то забрал мою оральную девственность. Как будешь расплачиваться? 

\- Отдам всё, что пожелаешь!

\- Тогда пошли ко мне!


End file.
